Deep In The Meadow
by Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta
Summary: My voice was very soft now. It sounded like an insane little girl. Though I am insane. I hear people talking about me. I hear them saying things about me haveing to go it a mental hospital. I don't mind though. Even I think I belong there. Oneshot. Rated T for almost suicide.


**Me: Hey anybody wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Alfie: Me! Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta does NOT own House of Anubis or Hunger Games' song 'Deep In The Meadow' *Whispers* But I think she is an alien cause all she talks about is Peeta & Katniss belong together**

**Me: *Throws pillow at Alfie* I heard you! And they belong together! Peeta, 'The Boy with the Bread' and Katniss, 'The Girl on Fire'! If Katniss and Gale got together I would DIE! And then I would KILL-**

**Alfie: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Nina's Pov

I look at the sky and see many colors. Right now I'm lying in front of House of Anubis. I skipped class. Though who would care. When my Gran died I started to drift away from everybody. Till I just stopped talking. Nobody would talk to me now, not even Amber. My voice was very soft now. It sounded like an insane little girl. Though I am insane. I hear people talking about me. I hear them saying things about me haveing to go it a mental hospital. I don't mind though. Even I think I belong there. I dropped in my grades, from all A's to D's and F's. I wouldn't eat. All I would do is sit on my bed and quietly sing to myself. A song my mother used to sing to me. I quietly started to sing the song. "_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray. Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." _

I stand up with my bag on my shoulder and walk inside and into the kitchen. I notice a knife and smile. "So pretty and shiny" I whisper, while picking it up. "I wonder…." I roll up my sleeve. "_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes._" I sing while I make the first cut. _"And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm."_ I sing while making two more cuts. I here the door open and talking. I hear a gasp and feet running toward the door of the kitchen. More gasp. I don't pay attention. _"Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. . A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray. Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, and here it's warm."_ I make two more cuts. I guess everybody is in shock. _"Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."_ Just when I'm about to make another cut the knife is smacked out of my hand. I look up and see Amber. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed. I felt like Katniss when she got stung by a Tracker Jacker and she saw Peeta yelling at her to run. Everything is slowly starting to fade. Until I just fell to the ground. Luckly somebody caught me. "CALL THE AMBULANCE!" someone screamed. Everthing faded into black.

* * *

I woke up with a head ach. I sat up holding my head. "Oww" I looked around. I'm in a hospital. "Ha after this they'll probaly send me to the looney house" I whisper to myself. A doctor walked in. "Ahh you're awake" He said in a whisper. "Why are you whispering?" He pointed to the chairs on my right where all of the Anubis gang was sitting. I was to busy worrying about my head, that I hadn't even noticed. There all sleeping. The doctor sat at the end of the bed. I turn my head towards him and read his name tag, Doctor Berry "So Nina I'm going to ask you questions and I want you to anwser honestly. Okay?" he whispered. I nod my head yes. "Okay. Nina have you ever cut yourself before?" "No I've never cut myself before" I anwser in a whisper careful not wake the Anubis kids up.

He went on asking questions until he reached the one I was expecting. "Nina, why did you cut yourself?" he questions. I wait a couple minutes to anwser. "It was laying there. It was just so, so, so shiny" I said tilting my head when I said 'Shiny'. "Any other reasons Nina?""My gran died... I slowly started to drift away from everybody until I didn't speak to anyone. I dropped grades. I didn't eat anymore. I always heard people say I was going insane." I told looking him in the eyes. "Do you think you're insane?" He spoke, pointing to me when he said 'you'. "Yes. Yes I do believe I'm insane." "Nina.. From what you have awnsered you're not insane" "Yes I am and I know it Doctor Berry" "No your not, Nina. From what I can tell your just depressed. The death of your grandmother just saddened you. The person who raised you died. You pushed people away until they just stopped trying. And because of them stopping you just stopped trying yourself. So you heard people saying things and you just believed them. Beacause there was no point in trying. So you told yourself that your insane. I'm I right?" I thought about it for a couple minutes. "Yes. I just keept telling myself that I'm insane. And now I truly believe that I'm insane." "Exactly" "I guess i'm not since your the doctor" I laugh. He smiled and got up. Just as he was about to walk out the door I asked "How long have I've been out?" "2 days and every momment that boy" He pointed to Fabian "has been here." I smile and just as he was about to walk out the door again I ask "When can I leave?" "Today.. I'm just gonna get your house keeper to sign you out. Since there were no more chairs she slept in the waiting room." He smiled and walked out.

I hear a yawn and turn towards the Anubis gang. "Hey Amber" she looked around till her eyes saw me. She stood up and ran towards me giveing me a bear hug. "Amber that kinda hurts" "Nina! Nina! Nina! Nina! Nina!" She screamed wakeing everybody else up. As soon as they opened there eyes they all saw me with my eyes open. "Nina!" They all scream at the same time. They give me a group hug. "Guys that hurts!" They all let go. They just start talking to me not even metioning about the cutting. Soon the doctor came in and said I was free to go. We all jumped inside cabs. They were small so 2 each. It was Amber & Alfie, Mara & Jerome, Patricia & Eddie, Trudy & Joy, so that left me & Fabian. "Nina?"Fabian asked. "Yeah" "Why did you do it?" I wasn't shocked, I already expected this question, I just didn't know when it was coming. "It was sitting there. I thought I was going insane. I still think I am just alittle. I pushed you guys away till I pushed everybody right over the edge. You stopped trying to push back. So I just stopped trying to push. I guess when I saw the knife, I went over the edge" The entire time he was looking at me and I was stareing out the window with tears in my eyes. I didn't wanna cry so I started to sing the song. "_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray. Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay. And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you." _"You have a beautiful voice, Nina. What song is that?" "A song my mother used to sing to me. It's aThe Valley Song" The car stopped. We started walking towards the house. Everybody else should be arriveing soon. They got caught in the traffic. "Nina, you do know I care for you?" I turned to him, stopping. "I guess" "I don't want you to guess I want you to know" "I know, Fabian" I say looking him in his chocolate brown eyes that made me melt everytime. Soon were both leaning in till our lips meet. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. When we pull away for breath he said grining "I don't think your insane" I smile and we kiss again until we pull away about 3 minutes later when we heard a squeal and some clapping. I see everybody in the Anubis house. Me and Fabian both laugh.

2 weeks later

The last two weeks have been nothing but good. Me and Fabian back together, friends with everybody again, eating now, brought back up my grades, I don't hear people calling me crazy anymore, but there's something I never stop doing even though I now know I'm not insane. That is singing my song "Deep In The Meadow". I do guess there are happy endings...

**Hey Hey Hey! Hope you liked it! It took me about 4 or 5 hours to write! Whew! Anyway thanks for reading! PEACE!  
-Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta**


End file.
